


Sonnet for a Cooling Corpse

by FlowCloud (Envy_The_Homunculus)



Series: Character Sonnets [2]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24412360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envy_The_Homunculus/pseuds/FlowCloud
Summary: A sonnet for sentimental reasons alone, Joshua tells himself.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku
Series: Character Sonnets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765969
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Sonnet for a Cooling Corpse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callofcha0s](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callofcha0s/gifts), [DucklingExtravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DucklingExtravaganza/gifts).



> I quickly wrote this last night and was inspired to finish it by the TWEWY news/tease. Thanks to my friends Jol and Kat for providing motivation and beautiful friendship.

I think I simply must abandon you,  
  
Lying on the marble, wounded by my lies.  
  
But my affection for you wasn’t… untrue,  
  
And even now as the Noise of you dies  
  
Out, only an echo in this vacant room,  
  
It entreats me to rectify your little  
  
Error of absence, snip the thread at the loom  
  
Of fate, and no longer let your life be whittled  
  
Away. Nonetheless, you must leave this place.  
  
You’re just not suited for the present clime.  
  
But before you go, dear Neku, to save face,  
  
Here's a little message to keep in mind:  
  
Though your radiance has left me reeling,  
  
Dear, please be assured I’ll kill this feeling.


End file.
